dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Konatsian Protectors
|leader= Konatsian Council |members= Konatsian wizard (†) Tapion Minotia (†) Various other Konatsians |allies= None |conflicts= Kashvar Genocide Other unknown conflicts }} The Konatsian Protectors is a military/governmental group that rules . This group led the defense of the planet during the and were the ones who came with the idea to split up Tapion and Minotia with the two halves of . This faction is featured in Brave. Role The Konatsian Protectors is led by a small group of Konatsian councilors. These Konatsians function in a co-equal oligarchy. There are other notable members, such as the unnamed Konatsian wizard, Tapion, and Minotia. There are additional lower-level government workers across the planet, but they all form a hierarchy that leads up to the Konatsian Council. Additionally, the military branch of Konats is slightly below the Konatsian Council, but functions above all other government agencies. Basically, the leader of their military answers only to the council. It is the duty of the council to delegate tasks to lower-level members of the Konatsian Protectors. And during times of war, they usually defer military discretion to the highest-ranking military officers. All laws and moral codes originate from the council. History The Konatsian Protectors formed in the 1700 Before Age when Konatsian society modernized and developed into an oligarchic government. At that time, the Konatsian Protectors was a weak organization; they served the people and provided a structure to society, but most local communities still held autonomy and made up their own laws and fielded their own armies. It wasn't until the 700 Before Age, when after a series of increasingly autocratic councils grabbed more and more authority, the council took over total taxing and military power. By the 400 Before Age, they were producing laws, limiting the independence of each city and town. Further power was given to this organization during the Hirudegarn war, which started sometime in the 230 Before Ages. At that point, the Konatsian Protectors were tasked with the defense of their planet and were the only thing standing in the way of the enemy . Following the conclusion of that war, with the planet devastated and the Konatsian population reduced by over 50%, the Konatsian Protectors led the rebuilding project. In the years following, they slowly relinquished certain powers, including having total control over the military and not allowing any autonomy for the various cities and towns around the planet. Much later, after the 740 Age, they were nearly wiped out by , but Konats, along with much of the survived the wrath, despite the commonly-held belief that Broly was able to destroy much of that area. As of the end of Dragon Ball Z, this faction still ruled on Planet Konats. 'Alternate timeline' In Brave, after the defeat of Hirudegarn, Tapion used a to travel back in time to before the Hirudegarn war. There, he met with the Konatsian Council and convinced them (with the help of the Konatsian wizard) to eradicate the Kashvar, knowing that within a few years, they would attack Konats with Hirudegarn. The council reluctantly agreed (some did not believe the moral foundations of their society allowed for such a genocide, but they knew they had no choice but to destroy the Kashvar to protect their people), and Tapion soon set off and destroyed the Kashvar, preventing the Hirudegarn war from ever occurring in this timeline. As a result, the Konatsian Protectors developed their government differently than in the main timeline; for example, in "current times" (as of the end of Dragon Ball Z), this faction still ruled with much power - much more power than they wielded in the normal timeline. Category:Military Groups Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Governments